coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1510 (7th July 1975)
Plot Blanche is amazed by Deirdre's calmness and still not happy at the make-do way in which the event is being held - or her daughter's choice of husband. A hungover Ray tries to sober up and is annoyed that Len got him drunk at the stag night. He also doesn't like the way Len is taking him over. Len remembers his own disastrous stag night and tells Ray he slipped him the mickey he'd seen him prepare for Jerry. Blanche is upset that Deirdre is getting married in her work suit and not the dress she spent so long making. Rita gives her the present of a cookery book. Deirdre forgot to book a photographer. Annie tells Bet and Hilda that she thinks Deirdre is unstable. Hilda thinks there's more to the hurried arrangements than meet the eye. Len plans a reception in the Rovers and pays a reluctant Annie. Hilda doesn't want Stan to drink as he has his hospital check-up but he ignores her. Deirdre asks Rita to the ceremony at the last minute. Blanche gets Ernie to take photographs. She finds out about Len's arrangements for a reception. The menfolk set off and arrive at the register office by taxi. Deirdre and Rita's taxi breaks down and they are almost late. Blanche and Len are witnesses and Jerry and Rita look on as Ray and Deirdre are married, while Annie prepares the hurried reception. After, Len tells them what he has planned but Deirdre says a firm no. Stan is impatient at the hospital, wanting to get to the reception. Deirdre goes to the Rovers under protest and the regulars toast the Langtons with champagne. Bet and Annie present them with a wedding cake. Cast Regular cast *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes Guest cast *Nurse - Corinne Skinner-Carter (Credited as "Corinne Skinner") *Registrar - Keith Clifford *Bride's Father - Kenneth Hastwell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Weatherfield General - Examination room *Weatherfield Register Office - Foyer, marriage room and exterior Notes *The scenes outside the Rovers were videotaped in studio while the 16mm location filming outside the register office was conducted at Platt Hall on the northern side of Platt Fields Park, Wilmslow Road, Rusholme, Manchester. *A prospective bridegroom in the register office is uncredited although he has a short line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Wedding day for Deirdre and Ray… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,650,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Category:1975 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD